Bedroom Games
by Moony3003
Summary: Hotch and Reid take turns with some bedroom fun. Hotch goes first. Rated M for a reason. Slash/smut. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me. Just borrowing.

* * *

><p><span>Warning: <span>Contains graphic explicit content, male/male sex (slash!), has bondage, spanking = smut! etc. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>With care, he slid the small white cloth over the newly polished gun, making it shine faintly off the light coming from the single lamp beside the bed in the tiny but suitable motel room. Seeing it clean and like new once again made a rare smile tug at his mouth but it didn't fully form. Not much nowadays made it so but the odd rare pleasure could provide enough of one until something more was needed. He had limits just like everyone else.<p>

Carefully, he placed the unloaded weapon onto the table, got to his feet and paced the room a few times over before stopping at the single window to stare outside. It was a nice night. Clear, with the stars twinkling brightly and the moon half way up in the sky, only showing one side. It was cool also. The warm temperature of the day had passed and was now gone. He was glad of it, just like many others were, he was sure, including his team.

Tomorrow morning they were heading home, back to Quantico. The case was over but it had been agreed upon that they would all stay one more night as it was late. The thought that all of them needed to decompress and just be for a little while stayed with him and it was something he agreed with. Besides, the case had taken a lot from them. There had been many long days, sleepless nights, all their efforts being put to getting the bad guy before he could take another young life. Thankfully, he was now in prison and the whole town could breathe a little easier.

A noise sounded to the side of him but for the moment, he ignored it. It was something important but the time was not yet right. He could wait until he was fully awake and aware prior to getting started and not a minute before. Hearing the rustling of the bedspread he moved to a corner of the room that was shrouded in darkness and he watched as the lithe figure on the bed began to stir.

The young man was beautiful. The age difference was something he was reminded of every day but it was never enough to keep him away. Even before the collapse of his marriage he would steal looks at the younger man. A smile would touch his mouth at the way Reid bit his bottom lip in concentration, the way strands of his hair would fall over his eyes as he wrote his reports and the way he laughed and joked along with the others in the bullpen.

But that was a while ago. He'd gotten his man months ago although he still watched and smiled at those little things that he'd first noticed. But remaining in silence, he watched as the young doctor blinked rapidly, trying to get his head around what was happening but it was clearly a difficult task. When he'd entered the room the first thing he saw was Reid already here; asleep safe and sound on the bed, curled up like a small child. But sleeping wasn't quite what he had in mind for their evening.

After deciding not to wake Reid, he had a better idea. Within a few seconds, whimpers of fear reached him, making his skin tingle slightly but he didn't move. He reminded himself over and over that this wasn't to torture Reid; it was to play with him.

"H-Hotch…?"

The voice made a smile flash across his face. The sound of his voice was full of fear but Hotch didn't move. Reid was safe; he just didn't know it yet. Hotch knew it, and that was all that mattered. The writhing continued and was soon joined by a quiet sobbing. It was something Hotch had heard before and didn't ever want to hear again so he decided to put the man out of his misery.

"H-Hotch… w-what…?" he stuttered.

"Shhh, it's alright," said Hotch in his smooth voice, moving out from the shadows, trying to calm him down with nothing more than his words. "Just relax. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

Hesitantly, the young doctor nodded. "I was... I was sleeping and..." he whispered, confused.

"I know," said Hotch.

The minor struggling on the bed continued. Reid pulled against the mahogany headboard, testing the strength of the handcuffs that kept him in place, the rattling echoing loudly in his ears. The skin around his wrists turned an angry red and Hotch moved hastily to the bed to stop him. Sitting beside him, Hotch placed a hand against his cheek and instantly, all of Reid's movements ended and his eyes rested on his boss once again.

"W-what..."

"We need to talk Reid," interrupted Hotch.

"The cuffs?" questioned Reid fearfully.

"A precaution," replied Hotch, choosing his words carefully. "The following rules apply; I talk, you listen. You will not use my first name at any time. You'll only use your mouth when I say you can or if I ask you a question. And you will not come until I say. Is that clear?"

Reid gulped and nodded rapidly, showing that he understood.

"Do you trust me, Spencer?"

Just as quick as he had opened his mouth, Reid closed it, hesitating. "Yes," he soon panted, ignoring the fact that his breathing quickened with anticipation.

"Good," praised Hotch, taking his hand off the younger man's cheek and resting it on the bed, beside his slim thigh. "Why are you handcuffed to the headboard?"

Reid shrugged and said nothing. He had no answer. After a heavy sigh and slump of his shoulders, Hotch got to his feet, tutting under his breath, allowing his disappointment to be perceived. Hotch moved to the table and began to undress slowly, removing his black jacket and placing it on the back of the chair.

"Spencer, how many times have we done this?" asked Hotch, undoing the buttons at his wrist, to loosen his sleeves.

The doctor's eyes flickered towards the ceiling as though it would help give him the answer. As he thought, he bit his lower lip. Slowly, he looked back to Hotch, who had kicked off his shoes and was now unbuttoning his white shirt. It was instantly clear that a shrug wasn't going to be accepted.

"A- A few," he answered, unsure of what 'this' really was.

"And what have you said the other times you were tied up or died down or incapacitated?" asked Hotch as he reached the last button.

The white shirt ruffled as it was pulled down over his broad shoulders. Reid's eyes followed each movement. The broad, tanned skin went on display and Reid watched, swallowing dryly as his mouth went desiccated. It was placed on the chair along with the other items of clothing and the thoughts of what he wanted to do sprang to mind. His body reacted but he took a deep breath to steady himself before answering the question asked.

"If I trust you or not," he whispered.

"So answer my previous question, why are you handcuffed to the headboard?" asked Hotch, his fingers moving to the belt around his waist.

"To trust you," said Reid under his breath.

"Good boy," said Hotch. "Now, since you're a genius can you tell me what's going to happen next?"

"N-No," whispered Reid, his breath hitching as the sound of the zipper reached him.

"No?" questioned Hotch, surprised. "Really? Hmm… interesting…"

The tone filled Reid with dread. He knew Hotch wouldn't purposefully hurt but that knowledge only helped a little. The room turned to almost silence, the only sound breaking it coming from Reid's mouth. The pants were shallow, increasing in speed. Hotch's black trousers soon joined the rest of the clothes on the chair, leaving him in nothing but his white boxers.

Reid expected the man to approach him but he didn't. Instead, he walked towards the front door and opened the white door a few feet from it. Reid frowned. He didn't know what Hotch had in the closet. When he pulled away, he took a black suitcase with him. He sat it on the table in clear view and slowly unzipped it, starting from the side. Reid felt goose bumps rise along his arms at the sound.

When it was open, Hotch pulled out four things and walked towards the bed, dumping them at his feet. Reid's eyes widened and he felt his body go stiff. All of these things weren't used very often and normally Reid dreaded it whenever he saw them. A chuckle reached his ears and he looked up to see an amused smile on his boss' face.

"You're not scared, are you Reid?" teased Hotch, the smile turning into a smirk.

The question went unanswered as the words didn't seem to register. Reid's wide eyes were still glued to the toys that silently taunted him. Closing his eyes he breathed in shakily before moving his head side to side, silently answering his boss' teasing question.

Forgetting the toys for the moment, Hotch bent over Reid and removed the baggy pyjama pants that hung around his waist and discarded them on the floor, glad that they were now gone. The buttons of the matching flannel shirt came undone easily and not wanting to remove the handcuffs from around Reid's wrists, he decided to just stuff the shirt to the sides, exposing as much of Reid's pale, lean chest as possible.

Immediately, Hotch leaned even closer and pressed his lips to the middle of the young agent's hairless chest, giving it a long and loving kiss. Then, Hotch straightened and took a long, good look at the near naked body on the bed. A sharp breath escaped his mouth, drawing Reid's attention. The young man was gorgeous, his long, wiry body, looking as though it would bend in all the right places.

At the thought alone, Hotch's member gave an interested jerk. With a slight nod of his head, Hotch finally moved, not wanting things to end before he'd got to the very fun part. With a slight turn of his body, Hotch picked up a small black ring, speckled with silver studs all the way around. He held it up high so Reid could see it clearly. Reid swallowed hard at the sight of the small ring. Last time it was torture.

The young agent took his eyes off what his boss was doing and looked up at the chipped, white ceiling instead, taking deep, sharp breaths as he felt warm fingers at his groin, gently pulling and tugging. As the cock ring was put in place, Reid exhaled harshly and closed his eyes as he felt blood rush south, hardening him halfway.

A chuckle sounded near him but Reid didn't open his eyes, deciding that, at the moment, listening to what Hotch was doing was better than watching it. The cap of something opened and Reid listened as a squirting sound reached him. From experience, he knew it could only be one thing.

A startled gasp then broke the relative silence and Reid's eyes shot open as something cold and solid pressed against his entrance. He looked straight at Hotch who was now on the bed, between his open legs, his hand in between them, the other soon coming to rest on his slim waist in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Shhh... it's alright, Spencer," he hushed quietly.

Reid didn't respond. Instead, he bit his bottom lip and watched in slight fascination as Hotch continued without any hesitations. The slicked, cold finger pressed against his entrance again but this time, Reid didn't make a sound. He just made his body relax as Hotch had taught him so he could get in easily.

"Still so tight," Hotch praised. "I don't think I'll ever get over how good it feels every time I push into your body."

"Ahh... Hotch..." Reid pleaded, trying to push his body down to take more but failing because of the handcuffs.

Suddenly, the hand stopped and withdrew and Reid's wide, dilated eyes focused on Hotch, watching as the dark stare came up to focus on him.

"What are the rules, Spencer?" he asked sternly.

The tone filled Reid with fear and sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. "I will only use my mouth when you say I can or if you ask me a question," parroted Reid.

"And what about that was unclear?"

"N-Nothing," stammered Reid fearfully.

"Really?" asked Hotch, his eyebrows rising a little. "Maybe you need something to keep you from talking."

Instantly, Reid shook his head, his eyes going to one of the objects Hotch had placed on the bed earlier. He didn't want that thing to be used. Last use of it was horrible enough. For a minute, Hotch waited, wanting to see if the younger man was about to break but when it didn't happen, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a quick but gentle kiss.

"Do it again and I'll have to gag you. Understand?"

Reid only nodded. Without another word, Hotch looked back down at Reid's body and began to move his hand. Hotch's finger moved in easily and prodded curiously. Before long, he added another finger and the faint smile returned as Reid squirmed, biting his bottom lip, determined to keep quiet. As a third finger joined the other two, Hotch pushed them in a little further and curled them, hitting the doctor's prostate.

Reid's hips bucked in surprise but he didn't cry out. Hotch smirked, knowing that the restrained reserve wouldn't last long. Another curl of his fingers and Reid's hips bucked violently, arching his back off the bed, his arms pulling on the handcuffs but there was still no sound. Hotch growled low in his throat and removed the hand was Reid's waste and moving it to the still half hard member.

The senior profiler wrapped his skilled fingers around the organ and he pulled on its length lightly and made little ministrations around the sensitive skin, making it swell to full hardness. Reid pulled on the handcuffs a second time and cried out, his voice easily echoing off each wall. Hotch smirked, wondering if their co-workers had heard that.

"Aaron! Please... I..."

Abruptly, Reid stopped speaking, his eyes widening to an impossible size.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled quickly, stumbling over his words. "I'm really, sorry, Hotch," he added, meeting the other man's eyes.

The hands left his body and Reid whimpered in protest but the dark stare silenced him. He knew better than to say more and make it worse. Hotch got off the bed and moved to the end, separating the rest of the toys from each other and unhurriedly, he picked up the one in the middle and moved to stand beside Reid, looming over him.

"Open up, Reid," he ordered sternly.

Reid shook his head, his eyes glued to the object in Hotch's hands. "Please... Aaron..." he begged. "I won't do it again."

"What's the other rule you're breaking, Spencer?"

"Uh..." stammered Reid, his eyes darting between the sex toys and Hotch's eyes, the answer evading him. Panic set in, gripping at his chest and he wriggled on the bed in slight distress. He didn't remember. Slowly, he shrugged, inwardly dreading at the punishment he would get for forgetting.

"You will not use my first name at any time," reminded Hotch, his voice quiet. "I expect more from you. You are a genius after all. Now, there'll be an extra punishment but this one first. Open up."

Again, Reid shook his head at the order. He didn't want to give in to the command. "Please, Aaron... don't..." he begged, his voice barely heard, his eyes flickering upwards.

Without words, Aaron gestured for Reid to comply but Reid still shook his head, pressing his lips together tightly in defiance, a few strands of hair tucked behind his ears becoming free and framed his pale, delicate features.

A smack echoed the room as Hotch slapped Reid's cheek, sending his head forcefully to the side. Reid squeaked in the aftermath, trying to ignore the stinging in his cheek. After a slow lick of his lips, Reid turned his head back to the front and nodded his head, obeying to the previous command. He opened his mouth and waited.

An indistinct noise came from Hotch as he leaned forward and carefully placed the red rubber ball into Reid's mouth, setting it behind his teeth before reaching around and clipping it in place behind the man's head, making sure it was secure.

"Good boy," purred Hotch. "Now, try not to talk too much otherwise you'll drool excessively." There was a pause and when Hotch spoke again, he stroked Reid's cheek lovingly and lowered his voice that was layered with concern. "Keep in mind, if you can't breathe, find it uncomfortable or want to stop all of this, grunt three times in quick succession and I'll stop and remove the gag, alright?"

Reid nodded, showing that he understood. When he was sure, Hotch planted a small kiss on Reid's forehead before pulling back. He went back to the end of the bed and looked at the two toys before him. His dark eyes scanned the young doctor's face. The look in Reid's eyes were clear but Hotch ignored it.

"Do you know what this is for?" he asked. He watched as Reid shook his head but Hotch knew he was lying. "This is for using my first name earlier. Now," he added, moving beside the bed again. "Roll over and take the punishment like a man."

Rattling sounded through the room as Reid pulled on the handcuffs, indicating that he couldn't do as he was asked. Hotch shook his head disapprovingly and twirled the leather object in his hand skilfully.

"The handcuffs aren't preventing you from twisting your lower half and exposing that nice, firm bum. Now, roll over."

The young agent bit his bottom lip and gave it a seconds thought before shaking his head.

"Spencer... are you misbehaving on purpose?"

Again, Reid shook his head. Hotch took his eyes off Reid and looked at the leather paddle in his hand. He ran his fingers over the leather surface, ignoring the dents he felt in the object. He just knew that it would do precisely what he wanted and leave a good mark.

"Roll over," ordered Hotch, now slapping his free hand with the object.

This time, there was no answer from the young agent. He just gazed up at him with a look of pure defiance and Hotch felt a small trace of anger course through him. He knew Reid was doing this for fun but it was the principle of it. He had to learn how to behave.

The little patience Hotch had left with waiting for Reid to do as he was told ran out and he drew the leather paddle back and brought it down hard against Reid's thigh. Reid's slender body jumped clear from the bed and bounced a couple of times before settling. The surprise in his eyes was clear and Hotch knew why. This was something he had never done before. It was always on the behind, never anywhere else.

Before Reid could process what was happening, Hotch's arm came down fast and the leather paddle landed across his thigh again, the cracking against his skin echoing the room loudly. A muffled cry followed but Hotch didn't let up. He brought his arm down three more times against the same thigh, each time drawing another muffled sob.

After the fifth, Hotch took a step back and brought the paddle down by his side. His dark eyes scanned the body on the bed and he took in one thing; Reid was in pain. Tears had formed in his eyes but not yet fallen and his face bore an unmistakable mask of pain. The mark on Reid's thigh was bright red.

Dropping the leather paddle, Hotch moved towards the suitcase on the table and plunged his hand inside. On pulling out, he took an odd shaped object with him that was solid and blue. Hotch held the object up, examining it in the dull light before approaching Reid, who watched with a look of fear.

Without saying a word, Hotch pushed Reid's body to the side, making Reid cry out in protest as best he could and he with no preparation pushed the object into his body. Once it was in as far as it could go, he released Reid, letting his body fall onto his back. A needy groan filled Reid's throat but Hotch continued to disregard him, picking up the second last object from the end of the bed and unfolding it slowly, giving Reid every chance to see it.

The silver chain shined in the light and within each hand, Hotch held a clamp and at the same time, he squeezed them open and smirked. Hotch moved quickly; placing a knee onto Reid's chest to hold him still while he put the nipple clamps into place. After he succeeded, Hotch stepped back to the table and sat down, picking up the lone magazine sitting behind the suitcase.

Casually, he turned to the first page and read each headline before turning to the next, ignoring the wriggling figure on the bed. At reaching the end of the magazine, he looked to the bed. Reid had stopped moving and was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wide and his breathing erratic. He appeared calm but Hotch decided he wasn't going to get off so easily.

Opening the magazine again, he started at the first page, reading the entire article, overlooking the erection pressed against his cotton boxers.

An hour passed before Hotch had read half the magazine and placed it on the table hastily. Leaning back in his chair, he glanced towards the bed. Reid had become a writhing mess. Tears leaked from the corners of his closed eyes, his entire body trembled, his breathing was sporadic, and his cock stood up proudly, red and angry, a long stream of precome oozing from the head.

It made Hotch smile. This is what he wanted; Reid nothing more than a quivering, moaning mess. It was such a beautiful sight. Getting to his feet, Hotch took laboured steps towards the bed, enjoying the sight before him. When beside him, Hotch reached down and stroked the side of his face, making his eyes shoot open.

"Shhh..." hushed Hotch, moving to his knees.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the man's forehead. It was wet with sweat and Hotch licked his lips. It was salty and tasted just like the man he knew so well. When he pulled back, he decided to end the torture. He turned Reid over and as slowly and as gently as he could he pulled the butt plug out, dumping it on the floor.

Settling Reid on his back again, Hotch moved onto the bed and picked up the last object behind him. It was a long, thick, purple dildo. He picked up the lube from the bedside table and generous covered the toy in the cool substance. Hotch settled himself between Reid's legs and kept working the toy between his fingers, knowing that Reid was watching.

"You know," he murmured. "I've thought about this for a long time. I know we've done stuff similar but never this far. I actually doubted you'd let me. All night I've been waiting for those grunts to end it. The thought of you bound and helpless, driven to the edge of your sanity with lust is something that I find... appealing."

At the press of the dildo against his entrance, Reid's eyes closed and instantly, the contact was pulled away, making him open them again. Hotch looked up at him and waited for the eye contact.

"That's better, Spencer," he praised. "Keep your eyes open and on me."

A burning sensation filled Reid as the dildo was pushed in, stretching him even more than the butt plug had done. Reid moaned in a high tone as he tried his best to concentrate on Hotch's eyes. The older man never once broke away, not needing to look down. As soon as the entire length was buried inside, pushing against his prostate, Reid's hips bucked.

Pulling on the handcuffs, Reid attempted to move down on Hotch's hand but failed. But Hotch understood the unsubtle message and allowed him this one. Carefully, he moved the toy our of Reid's body before pushing it back in. More tears leaked from Reid's eyes but Hotch's ministrations continued.

For a few minutes, Hotch moved the dildo in and out of Reid's body, his ears gradually getting used to the mewling sounds coming from Reid's throat with each stroke. Very slowly, his dark eyes wandered down the lean body he had complete control over. His hair was damp with sweat and his cheeks were flushed. The rest of his skin was heated and sweaty, his nipples hard and stimulated, his abdomen muscles clenching at the exertion of keeping himself in check became harder. Hotch exhaled breathily, feeling a rush of blood pool in his groin, painfully reminding him of his own needs.

"Asrhmmph..."

The odd noise brought Hotch out of his thoughts and made him look up. Reid had tried to speak. A small amount of saliva ran down Reid's chin and Hotch wiped it away before shaking his head slightly.

"This is why I gagged you," he said, a wry smile appearing. "I know what you want but be patient. You'll get it but not until I say."

Reid's head hit the pillow with such force, Hotch heard a bone crack. The smile remained and he continued his actions with the purple dildo. For another few minutes he watched as Reid squirmed, and murmured indistinct words, and cried out against the rubber ball in his mouth.

A noise of surprise sounded in Reid's throat as the dildo was removed swiftly and thrown carelessly onto the floor. The white boxers Hotch wore quickly followed and after another squirt of the lube, he stroked himself a few times, finally getting a small sense of relief from his own torture.

At the release, he picked up Reid legs and threw them around him before entering the man's body swiftly. Both men groaned in unison at the intimate contact. Hotch stilled in Reid's body and pressed their chests together, supporting himself on his arms, he planted small, quick kisses all over Reid's face.

With a feeling of desperation, Hotch snaked a hand around the back of Reid's neck and snapped the straps away and pulling the rubber ball from his mouth, instantly crushing their lips together. The kiss deepened and Hotch plunged his tongue into Reid's hot, wet mouth. The urge to kiss Reid had been strong all night but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to have him now. Without breaking the lip contact, Hotch moved his hips, keeping his eyes open and on Reid, watching as it tensed in pleasure at each stroke.

"You have no idea what you've done to me," Hotch whispered hotly in Reid's ear, breaking their kiss and holding a hand against Reid's mouth, not wanting him to say a word. "There's no better feeling than this. Plunging deep into your body while you're bound, gagged and overheated, humping against me like a bitch in heat."

Hotch hips worked faster and he got deeper with each thrust. The moans became tangled and which ones belonged to who were impossible to know. Reid's long legs wrapped around his waist tightly, keeping him close and in the right position.

"Fuck!" hissed Hotch as the heat and tightness overwhelmed him. He pounded against Reid's behind hard, spilling into his body. He rode the orgasm through and as soon as it ended, he lifted himself off Reid's body, ignoring his protests and fondled around his groin, removing the cock ring.

Hotch wasted no time. He took the angry organ into his mouth and sucked harder, releasing after the first one to say one thing. "Come for me, Spencer." The sucking continued and the sounds of enthusiastic slurping was heard throughout the room. Three more hard sucks and a swish of his tongue over the slit was all that was needed and Reid came with a muffled shout, spilling into Hotch's mouth.

The senior profiler swallowed everything he was given and licked up the drops he missed, cleaning Reid's cock in the process. The lithe body underneath him slumped bonelessly into the mattress, his arms just dangling from the handcuffs. Hotch scoffed. Reid suddenly looked like a rag doll.

A sharp intake of breath was heard when Hotch removed his hand off Reid's mouth, allowing him to suck in all the air he wanted. He took a key off the bedside table and unlocked the handcuffs, bringing Reid's arms down gently, laying them by his sides. With a soft movement of his hand, the ball gag fell onto the floor, Reid's eyes moving with it, his thoughts soon interrupted by Hotch's voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," whispered Reid, turning his head. "You could have been gentler with the butt plug and the paddle though."

"I'm sorry, baby," said Hotch, rolling the younger man into his arms. "I'll be gentler next time, I promise."

Reid nodded but said nothing. He couldn't tell if Hotch was mocking him or not. As he got comfortable in his boss' arms, he realised that it didn't matter. But Reid wondered if there was a way to make sure he kept that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"S-Spencer?"

The shallow voice rung out dryly in the empty room. He blinked rapidly several times as his vision swum before him, easily making him dizzy, putting everything out of focus. It was quiet. He could hear nothing but the soft pants of panic coming from his own mouth. With each second they got a little faster and a little more frantic. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself down and remember the events before he passed out but there was nothing. He couldn't remember a thing.

A sharp gasp flew from his mouth after he'd tried to move. His eyes were open, as wide as they could go and he was looking down. He was on his bed, naked and handcuffed to the wooden headboard behind him. In realisation, he exhaled heavily. This was his bedroom. He was in his apartment, in his bedroom. The questions in his mind began to build rapidly and he needed answers now.

"Spencer!"

A sudden thud came from the room beyond, visibly startling him and he held his breath as he waited. The hinges on the door creaked faintly as it was opened slowly. A tall figure stood in the doorway, seeming to peer towards him curiously. From the faint light in the room, he couldn't see the man's face but he knew who it was.

"Hotch? Are you alright?"

The older man spluttered air indignantly, wondering if the young doctor was deliberately being obtuse. He pulled against the handcuffs, the rattling sounding through the space between them, showing the man in front of him just what the problem was.

"What's the meaning of this, Reid?"

The blurred figure entered the room, leaving the door open behind him. Vaguely, Reid came more into focus when he stopped at the end of Hotch's bed and jammed his hands into his trouser pockets. From what Hotch could make out, Reid appeared unusually calm. The young man shrugged, meeting his eye easily.

"This was all I could think of," he said softly. "I do hope you forgive me."

Hotch frowned at the words. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember last night...? Well, perhaps the drug did a little better than I imagined it would," mumbled Reid.

"You drugged me!"

Reid shrugged again, although this time it was hesitant and he looked away for a brief second, needing a moment to regain his self-assurance. "If you want to see it that way," he replied, the corner of his mouth twitching. "I needed to make sure you'd comply and not resist."

"Resist what?"

"My turn," said Reid firmly.

Hotch exhaled loudly, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head. "Spencer, I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered, exasperated.

"Well, if you give me a minute, I'll explain," said Reid tetchily.

The senior profiler's face instantly turned to surprise at the tone of his agent's voice but seeing as they weren't at work, he closed his mouth and waited. Reid's face remained calm, almost impassive as though trying to keep his concentration in place.

"Do you remember what happened a couple weeks ago, Aaron?" asked Reid, switching to the man's first name.

"Uh..." Hotch mumbled, trying to think back far enough.

"The case in Florida was finished and you tied me up in the motel room, knowing that Morgan and Prentiss were in the next room, possibly hearing everything?"

"Yeah," breathed Hotch, remembering, sensing where this was heading.

"Well, now it's my turn."

"Spencer, I don't think..."

"Don't think at all," interrupted Reid. "I'm going to do what I want and you're going to accept it."

Hotch's dark eyebrows moved up his forehead at the tone of Reid's voice. It was unlike him to authoritative and firm along with confident although he did wonder how long he would last. Normally Reid buckled under the pressure in front of a superior except for that time in Texas but that was a different story.

Right now, Hotch was quite sure he didn't like being bossed around by a subordinate but he wanted to see where this was going. And maybe it was fair to allow Reid to continue. He would give him a chance. He could only imagine how Reid was feeling inwardly. How fast his heart was pounding against his ribcage and how fast the blood must be rushing through his ears.

"Any rules then, Spencer?"

The young doctor licked his dry lips before swallowing heavily. Slowly, he moved around the bed, his hands fiddling inside his pockets nervously. The last two weeks his thoughts had consisted of nothing else but getting Hotch naked, tied to a bed, and compliant. And now, he had it and he wasn't sure of what he wanted to do.

"I'm going to do to you exactly what you did to me," said Reid, keeping his voice steady. "No more using my first name… actually, no more talking, period and no coming until I let you. Do something wrong or something I don't like and I'll see to it that you're punished. Anything to say before we start?"

A fierce look passed between them. "You won't go through with this."

Reid didn't respond. Instead, he turned his back on Hotch and left the bedroom. The door was left hanging open and Hotch pulled himself up as much as he could to glance out. Nothing but his bare, white furniture came into view. Reid was nowhere to be seen but the noises he made drifted in, making his insides clench with apprehension. A couple of weeks ago, he knew things had gone a little further than usual but this was the first time Reid had turned the tables on him. Perhaps he had gone too far.

When Reid returned his arms were full of objects that he dumped onto the bed, not caring where any of them landed. Hotch's dark eyes darted between all of them quickly a few times, hardly taking any of them in. Reid ran his long fingers over each object when he noticed Hotch was looking them over. At the soft touch, Hotch's eyes moved upwards, coming to rest on Reid's light brown ones. It lasted moments before Reid broke the contact to look over Hotch's body.

It was gorgeous the way the light hit his toned physique, showing the clenched muscles underneath. Reid stood a good metre away and looked his lover's body up and down, slowly, taking the time to enjoy it. The broad shoulders sat rigid with the effort of his arms being over his head, his nipples hardened by the situation, his chest heaved up and down to match his breaths and his skin flushed from the exposure.

With his own breathing and composure under control, Reid moved towards the objects he'd brought in earlier and picked up the first one. He approached Hotch, holding it out in front of him so it was clearly seen. Hotch's eyes followed but he made no suggestion that he was agitated. Motioning with one hand Reid spoke.

"Roll over."

Without hesitation, Hotch rolled over, exposing his rear end. The odd shaped item went in without much objection and Reid removed his hands, allowing Hotch to sink onto his back again. At the objects Reid picked up the second and started to approach, stopping when Hotch flinched and his mouth open.

"Spencer… I don't think-"

"Shh," silenced Reid. "One more word and I'll make it so you can't talk."

The nipple clamps closed over the hardened buds and Hotch's features tensed at the mixture of pain and pleasure it created. The next item was picked up and Reid approached the bed again, holding it up so it could clearly be seen. The doctor's pale fingers enclosed around the thick organ that already showed an interest in proceedings. He stroked it to full hardness, doing his best to ignore the faint mewling's that tumbled from his lips, and placed the cock ring on firmly at the base.

Hotch's hips buckled at the pleasurable touch and Reid removed his fingers before he gave him much more and he moved back to his items, picking up a round, leather paddle. It was the very same one Hotch had used on him a couple weeks ago. It was time to return the favour. Standing beside the bed, Reid watched as Hotch's eyes looked between the paddle and him. Silently, Reid urged Hotch to give him what he wanted so he could do one other thing.

And it didn't take long.

"Spencer, I'm sorry," said Hotch quietly. "If I hurt you then I'm sorry."

Reid dropped the paddle beside Hotch's knee and picked up a roll of duct tape. He pulled it open, enjoying the sound and ripped off a large piece. Hotch's eyes widened and Reid advanced on him again, holding the tape back for a moment.

"Using the ball gag did cross my mind," explained Reid softly. "But I've always liked the image of you with tape across that pretty mouth of yours."

"Spencer…"

"Shh," silenced Reid sharply. "You've talked way too much already this evening."

The young doctor pressed the silver tape over Hotch's mouth and rubbed along the smooth surface, making sure it stayed there. Once it was in place, Reid retrieved the leather paddle and ran his long fingers over it. He wasn't sure he enjoyed the feel of it as much as Hotch did but he was sure he would enjoy using it more than it being used on him, which wasn't unusual when they played this game.

Without warning, he brought the paddle down against Hotch's thigh, making the older man's body lurch off the bed in surprise. A faint smile spread across Reid's face as Hotch's eyes widened considerably. The paddle hit the naked thigh again, the sound echoing through the room. Without giving Hotch a moment to adjust, Reid brought the paddle down another three times in quick succession, wanting him to feel the same stinging pain that he'd felt.

Throwing the paddle down, Reid leaned over and pressed his lips to Hotch's heated forehead, planting kisses all the way across. He moved down his cheek, over his chin and kissed down his neck and to his chest. He lingered on the muscled masterpiece, lapping his tongue over the warm flesh and around the clamps of the nipples, wanting to stimulate them further.

The growing tightness in his pants made Reid groan and pull away from Hotch. It was becoming unbearable. He strode from the room and returned, dragging in one of the chairs from the dining room. A questioning frown appeared on Hotch's face but Reid wasn't ready to answer it just yet. He lugged the chair to the end of the bed and stood in front of it, waiting until Hotch's eyes met his. He smiled faintly before beginning.

He reached up slowly and removed the dark maroon vest he wore and dumped it on the ground. His thin black tie and navy blue shirt soon joining it. The black belt quickly came undone and the dark pants were off, along with his white briefs, in an instant. Naked and completely exposed, Reid sat down in the chair and leaned far back into, his long legs open, showing his hard member that jutted up proudly. Taking hold of his member, Reid stroked up the length nice and slowly, making sure Hotch got a good view.

"I was going to play with you but I can't wait," gasped Reid, squeezing his cock. "Perhaps maybe this will give you something to think about while you wait," Reid added, thinking of how Hotch had made him wait for an hour before getting anything.

Reid continued stroking, teasing himself effortlessly. The smile on his face widened when a strange noise hitched in Hotch's throat. It made his cock twitch in his hand, a drop of precome pooling at the head. Reid shuddered as he felt his pleasure increase and he met Hotch's eye. If possible, the man's dark stare had turned even darker with lust. It was obvious what Hotch wanted but Reid wasn't going to give in. To make things worse, he lifted his free hand and put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them earnestly.

With each digit wet enough, he withdrew them and reached down at his entrance. "I hope I don't disappoint," murmured Reid.

The young man's breathing hitched when he breached his body, the index finger easily sliding in up to the third knuckle. He squirmed against his own hand, parting his legs further until he found that spot and his entire body spasmed, his cock jerking his pleasure in his firm grip. He keened and pressed harder against his insides, adding a second finger, closing his eyes at the pleasure he felt when he hit his prostate. Knowing he was close Reid matched the thrusts of his hand and threw his head back against the chair, just hoping that Hotch was watching.

Reid moaned loudly as his finger strokes constantly hit his sweet spot. His cheeks flushed pink with his arousal and he moaned throatily. In seconds, he felt his lower body spasm once more, indicating that his control was gone. His orgasm exploded from his body, his thick, white come coating his hand and stomach. Sighing in content, Reid pulled his fingers from his body and sat up in the chair. Hotch's eyes were closed and a layer of sweet covered his body. Something was wrong.

He picked up the navy shirt from the floor and wiped his hand and stomach clean before dropping it and getting to his feet. Standing beside the bed a small trace of resentment irritation raced through his body. Another one of his rules had been broken. Hotch had come without being told he could and without being touched. Despite being slightly impressed he could cause such a reaction, Reid had to punish. He picked up the paddle but momentarily hesitated at seeing his boss' face.

"I know you want to apologise but that won't cut it," said Reid, keeping his voice firm. "Roll over."

For a moment it seemed Hotch was going to refuse but with a groan, he rolled over, baring his behind. It made Reid smile and as hard as he could, he smacked Hotch's bottom, appreciating each time Hotch moaned and shifted in discomfort. After ten whacks, Reid threw the paddle onto the end of the bed, deciding he may need it later and tidied up the room, putting everything back in its place. When the room looked nice and neat, Reid went to the bureau and took out a fresh set of clothes and redressed quickly. When ready, he turned towards Hotch who was again on his back.

"I understand you're not used to being in control but really, Aaron?" said Reid teasingly. "You couldn't control yourself just with that little performance of mine? I think you need more practice."

Hotch's eyes narrowed at the suggestion and Reid swallowed nervously, thinking maybe he'd gone too far, despite the fact that he was right. Ending things there, Reid left the bedroom, closing the door behind but not all the way. He decided to leave it slightly ajar should Hotch groan loudly for anything in particular. Glancing around Hotch's apartment, Reid shook his head and set about tidying up the rest. He knew Hotch was mostly clean and neat but sometimes over the weekend, the place would get neglected. Reid smirked slightly. He couldn't imagine why.

With the apartment clean, Reid took own of his first editions off the bookshelf and settled into the soft white armchair and opened to the first page. Halfway through, a knock at the door snapped him back to attention. The knocking sounded again and Reid got to his feet, giving the bedroom door a hesitant glance. No sound came out from the bedroom but it didn't mean it went unheard to Hotch. At the third round of knocking, Reid approached and opened the front door, a smile coming to his face at the familiar person.

"Morgan!" he called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack wants his favourite blanket," said the dark-skinned agent. "Garcia wouldn't get off my back until I agreed to get it."

"I see," said Reid, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Reid?" questioned Morgan. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Good," said Morgan with a wide smile. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course, of course, come in," he muttered, stepping aside.

Morgan chuckled breathily but said nothing of it. They walked into the dining room together, Reid wiping his sweating palms on his trousers. Inwardly, he wondered what Morgan would think about what he'd done although maybe it wouldn't come as a surprise. The whole team knew they were in a relationship but the private details were usually kept just that; private.

"Is something wrong, kid?" asked Morgan, trying to get Reid's attention for the third time.

"No, I'm fine," he said quickly. "Everything's fine. So, Jack wants his blanket right?"

"Right," said Morgan.

Reid moved quickly from the room, his long legs working overtime. He searched Jack's room and soon found the blanket sitting folded on top of the wardrobe. He brought it down and from the array of toys of the bed, Reid picked up the small, soft giraffe and went back to the living room, handing both things to Morgan.

"He might like a toy as well," said Reid, shrugging. "One of his favourites. Just in case. You know, I always found having a giraffe toy a little ironic considering the real animals need very little sleep, usually between twenty minutes and two hours…"

"Reid, you're babbling," interrupted Morgan, an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry," Reid mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "You should go before Jack gets to anxious."

"Alright," said Morgan, bundling up both items easily in one arm. "We'll drop him off in the morning… maybe around ten? That alright?"

"Yeah," Reid nodded. "Ten will be fine."

Morgan nodded in return and walked towards the front door. On his way out, his silently thanked Reid for the blanket and toy and left, the door closing solidly behind him. Reid exhaled sharply in relief, laughing and holding his stomach as it got the better of him. Groans from the bedroom drew his attention away and Reid silently entered, connecting with Hotch's eye immediately. Reid walked over and stroked his dark and still damp hair.

"Relax," soothed Reid. "Everything's under control. You just keep your thoughts on me."

Reid sat down in the small space available beside Hotch and stroked down the side of his face, his neck and then came to rest on his chest. The pale fingers played with the sparse soft hair that swathed between each nipple and around the belly button, trailing down to meet up with the hair surrounding his groin. Hotch moaned under the touch, his body responding positively. It made Reid smile and once Hotch was wholly ready again, he stopped his ministrations and got off the bed.

"This time, you're going to wait until I say it's alright," ordered Reid.

Reid stripped himself of all clothes again, dumping them on top of the ones he'd been wearing before and straddled Hotch's lap, their cocks meeting. Both men groaned at the contact and Reid began to swiftly move up and down slowly, making the friction greater. As soon as Reid was back to full hardness, he stopped his movements, smiling faintly at the disappointed groan from Hotch's throat. He stood up, his legs a little shaky and moved forwards.

"I'm going to remove this," said Reid, running a finger over the silver tape. "And the only thing you're going to do with your mouth is open it. Is that clear?"

Hotch glanced up at the skinny doctor towering over him and he nodded. Gently, Reid removed the duct tape, scrunched it up and threw it onto the floor. Reid moved even closer, his hard member pressed against Hotch's lips, demanding entrance. The senior profiler gave in, choosing not to break anymore rules. His mouth opened and Reid sighed as Hotch's talented tongue swirled around his heated organ. Reid grabbed Hotch's head and held it was still as he could while moving back and forth, wanting to control the pace himself.

During most withdrawals Reid felt the hint of teeth against his cock which made him hiss lightly through his teeth. The suction was incredible and Reid looked down to observe what Hotch was an expert at. His cheeks hollowed out as he continued sucking, his tongue working energetically. As he worked Hotch glanced up, watching the look of pure ecstasy on Reid's face. He moaned and saw how it made Reid's features tense. He did it again, sending more satisfying vibrations through him.

"Aaron…" moaned Reid, his forehead hitting the wall as he continued pumping his hips.

At the sound of his name from Reid's throat, Hotch sucked harder, lapping his tongue over and over the slit, knowing it sent Reid insane. And it worked. Reid pumped his hips harder than intended and came for the second time, spilling into Hotch's mouth. At a strangled cough, Reid withdrew from Hotch's mouth, allowing him to breathe properly. Hotch swallowed what he'd been given and once his breathing had returned to normal, Reid put a fresh piece of tape over his mouth.

Reid then got off the bed and left, heading into the bathroom. He took a white towel off the rack and wiped himself down with it before going back to the bedroom. Hotch was already looking at him. Reid approached and used the towel still in his hands to wipe Hotch down. When clean, Reid threw the towel onto the growing pile of clothes near the bed and sat beside him.

"I'm not finished," said Reid, stroking Hotch's chest. "And I know I'm being a little selfish but I think I'm entitled. If you hadn't broken the rules I probably would have done that to you. So, are you feeling up for more yet or should we take another break?"

Immediately, Hotch groaned and shook his head rapidly. Reid chuckled and settled on the bed between Hotch's legs. He licked his dry lips and looked up into Hotch's face. "I'll be gentle."

Reid swallowed hard as he shifted forwards. This was way beyond the ordinary roles between them. Hotch was the alpha male which meant he dominated and Reid suddenly felt like he was in no man's land but he did know what to do. Taking his eyes off Hotch, Reid took a tube of lube from the draw beside the bed and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, spreading it around evenly. Gently, Reid took out the white butt plug and threw it to the floor before inserting one finger. Hotch gasped but Reid didn't stop. He added a second finger and then a third, stretching him open.

"I think you're ready," stated Reid, removing his fingers. "The plug did most of the work for me."

Reid lifted Hotch's legs onto his shoulders and without much warning, he thrusted into him. Hotch groaned, his eyes rolling up into his head. When he opened his eyes again, his eyes remained glued to Reid's face. It was like the young doctor was in a trance. He thrusted hard and fast, not hearing the noises that Hotch was making.

"God!" hissed Reid through his teeth, feeling the warmth pooling in his abdomen.

He wasn't going to last much longer. He placed his hands on Hotch's chest, loving that the sweet had returned and he pounded into him harder, relishing in their skin slapping together. The tightness released and Reid cried out as he spilled into Hotch's body, screaming the man's name. When Reid came down from his high, he took hold of Hotch's hard cock and stroked it up and down fast.

"You can come now," rasped Reid.

A muffled scream sounded against the tape and his breathing increased as he came instantly, spilling over his stomach and Reid's hand. Hotch heaved breathlessly and sunk into the mattress, ignoring the shooting pain through his arms and the lack of air he was getting. Reid took the key off the bedside table and removed the handcuffs from around his wrists. Hotch arms fell down by his sides, exhausted.

Carefully, Reid removed the tape off his mouth before and rolled off Hotch's body. He then removed the nipples clamps and lay down beside him, easily feeling his own exhaustion pumping through him.

The amount of time that went passed before something was said remained unknown and it was Hotch who broke the silence. "Why was Morgan here?"

"Is that jealousy I'm detecting?" asked Reid with a cheeky grin.

"Spencer…" warned Hotch.

"He wanted Jack's favourite blanket," said Reid, sighing. "He said Jack wanted it and Garcia was nagging him. I also gave him his favourite toy to take along too."

"Good," murmured Hotch, with a tired nod. "Spencer… not that I didn't enjoy that but it'll be a while before I let you take control again."

"Let me?" questioned Reid, his voice going a little higher. "You didn't let me do anything."

"Alright," said Hotch slowly. "But next time you want to do this, let's try it without the drugs. Just say something."

"Okay," agreed Reid. "I promise to just say something."

With a surprising amount of strength, Hotch grabbed Reid and rolled him into his arms. Reid laid his head on the warm chest and breathed deeply. Strong fingers rubbed against his scalp and soon stroked strands of his hair. It felt pleasant and Reid's eyes slowly began to fall shut from the ministrations.

"I'm going to get severely punished for this, aren't I?" asked Reid, the fear in his tone evident.

There was no response other than a small hum in the back of Hotch's throat. Reid gulped and enjoyed the loving caress from Hotch while it lasted.


End file.
